


The Brits dream

by Xrouhx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I dunno how to tag lol, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, To Be Continued, its my first try so, narry storan - Freeform, niall horan / harry styles - Freeform, post brits 2020, yeah i hate it here, yeah they kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrouhx/pseuds/Xrouhx
Summary: This was one of the worst mornings he'd ever had. Hungover, still a bit drunk, dizzy and exhausted. Last night he got so drunk that he passed out right in front of the doorstep but thank God Basil was there to carry him inside.That's what happens when you are an Irish man attending an award show and the party after that, when your Scottish best friend had won 2 huge awards. You cheer and cheer until one of you finally passes out and of course, Lewis is the first one to get knocked out at the boat party since he was already drunk from the very beginning of the night.But none of this was as important as the main reason Niall decided to be there. Sure presenting an award to his best mate is a great pleasure but is it even comparable to the lost feeling he needed to find again?OrWhat I would like to imagine of the Brits night.
Relationships: Niall Horan & Harry Styles
Kudos: 6





	The Brits dream

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a part of a fic I was supposed to write but didn't get much into yet. So look at it as a one shot thingy for now, cause when I continue the story it would change too.
> 
> It's the first story I'm publishing here so it would be nice to hear your opinions as well. Xx

**Brits night:**

The whole night there he was looking for a voice, a deep soothing sound of the only person he cared about the most, in that giant room full of different people, to just call him, normally, like nothing ever happened between them and they are just such great friends for almost 10 years. Like they never fooled around with each other, never fell for each other, never gave up on each other; like they never let go.

In fact, that familiar voice did call him shortly after he did an emotional performance of one of his heartbreaking songs, Falling, he called it. Niall wished for a better timing instead of when he was almost sobbing over every single word Harry sang, " _and I get the feeling that you'll never need me again_ ", the line was on replay in his head and he thought the only thing that could help him get through it was a giant glass of gin.

"Hi Nialler."

He felt a familiar touch of a hand on his shoulder and turned around after a moment to face him. Acting very normal, he swallowed his feelings down to his guts and went for a friendly handshake with the biggest fake smile that even joker himself couldn't pull it off.

"Hey! Saw ya up there. It was- fantastic!"

And the last sentence was told as he was pulled into a big hug from the other one, and it's safe to say that for a brief moment they both felt each other's heartbeat.

"Thanks!"

They let each other's body go after what felt like a century, when Harry asked him whether he was going to be there for the after-party.

"I'm not sure to be honest, Lewis' hosting a boat party and stuff- I guess I'll be there for his _big_ night."

He already knew he would never miss an after-party, but he lied, sure he did, why would he want to join him there when he knows better than anyone, that he was gonna get drunk as fuck, some stranger's bodies all over him, while he doesn't know a Niall.

"Oh, okay. then- enjoy your self."

Harry's voice sounded raspy like he expected Niall to never turn his requests down. But he did. Was it only for Lewis? Harry wondered. Is he the ultimate replacement of me? The one he shares the fun, the feelings, and the love with? He shook his head in a negative response to his super silly questions while he was finding his way back to his own table.

.

Not too long after that awkward interaction, Niall left the room to the backstage with Lewis while he had a few drinks by then and his gay energy was on a _high_ level at that point again, he remembered the Grammy's. He saw Lewis recording an Instagram story so he jumped in.

"The better version, the more talented version of Harry Styles!!"

The irony of Lewis introducing him as a comparison to Harry was absurd. He already had enough of the night.

"7 times Brit award winner. Niall Horan!"

He said what he said. Who cares?! He was just a drunk hoe wandering around the room trying to escape from someone. From something. He didn't really know what it was. Perhaps he was hiding from himself.

And sure he went to lick Lewis' cheek and with a good timing, he backed off and dodged a kiss from him. _No more Grammy's embarrassment again_ , he thought.

The two drunkies messed around and got more wasted, while Harry at the other side of the room, was being interviewed by Jack, when the guy had enough courage to throw Niall's name at his face.

"2070! Harry Styles, Niall Horan. It could be the Ronnie Wood and Rod Stewart of the future. I would love to see that."

The whole room cheered including Gemma who seemed to love this brilliant idea better than anyone.

"Sure."

Harry was not sure if he said it out loud or the Mic caught it but he knew he loved it. One day this was _their_ dream.

The whole frustrating night(mare) ended with Harry leaving the after-party at 4 a.m. all wasted with lipstick stains on his cheeks, as Niall would know that, while Niall was nowhere to be found but maybe at the boat party.

And yes, he did attend the after-party; just not the one Harry wanted him to go.

**The morning after:** ****

It was a nice day in london that day. However, It took him some extra hours to convince himself to wake up but he finally got up at midday and quickly took a shower. He tried to remember what happened last night, the awkward/embarrassing moments hit him, as he knew they were gonna be on the news for weeks for clout. He recalled a few interviews he did on the red carpet and grinned at himself as he remembered the one which he accidentally compared Harry to Jim Carrey. What _was_ that! He giggled.

After using some hair care stuff for his damp hair, he put his boxers on, hesitated for a moment to get fully clothed but then decided that's enough, since he was all alone, as per usual.

.

The news of the Brit Awards was the only thing that was being repeated on telly. He was sick of hearing Lewis', Harry's and his own name over and over again. Like the whole night was being replayed in front of his eyes and it punched him in the head hard enough to turn off the big screen aggressively. He headed back to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to deal with the hangover, when the vibrating sound of a text message distracted him and he spilt some hot water on his bare tighs.

"Fuck whoever the fuck it is!!"

He groaned at the agonizing pain and reached out to take a towel to dry the dampness, while he was checking his phone. Suddenly the air in his lungs escaped his body. He gasped as he saw the text massage.

"Really?"

"Answer me. I think we have to talk."

Just a simple wtf reaction, from Harry. Sure he saw what happened last night. There was a 5 hour gap between the two massages he sent which made Niall realize he is totally _not_ fine with whatever he was informed about.

"And about what exatcly?"

He decided to go with denial as he thought maybe Harry didn't want to take It too far then. Maybe he was just drunk and It was one of those drunk massages he sends him every once in a while. He was used to It quite well. _It doesn't worth an argument_ , he thought. He jumped on the counter, hissed at the pain and drank a sip of his hot tea thinking _that's it_.

"About whatever is happenin' with you and that _friend_ of yours."

He almost choked on his drink as he heard another message sound shortly after he just clicked the send button. He was quite sure Harry had never replied to him this quick and it made him sick to his stomach, He almost forgot about his actual pain.

"were celebratin' his night, what's so bad about it?"

He knew he was just screwing it; that there was no way Harry would let it go _now_ , but the pain in his head doubled by the pain of the burnt skin of his sore thighs didn't let him think much straight.

"I'm comin' over. Better not run with that attitude then."

_Ok Fuck!_ He yelled at his phone and jumped off the counter; left the unfinished cuppa there and stumbled to his room to get dressed. He put on his casual white tee and tried to get into some pants, but then realized he shouldn't cover the burnt skin with anything 'cause it'll get worse. The next thing he knew, Harry was ringing his doorbell continuously, knowing if he didn't answer that after three rings Harry would let himself in with his spare keys.

He was left with no choice but to walk to the door in his boxers so he did.

"Come in."

He said slowly as he opened the door. Then immediately stumbled back into the kitchen and walked over the other side of the island, Trying to stand still.

"So what now? Is this the new method of greetin' people? With your back facin' them?"

Harry rumbled and he shut the door harshly after him, as he stepped inside the familiar flat which he missed being in for couple of months now. He didn't look great himself to be fair, with his greasy hair and the lipstick stains on his cheek still remaining on his face. At least Niall had something to pick on him about as well.

"Whatcha want 'arry? It's not like _I_ asked ya to come over ya know."

He snapped at him as he was searching for a burn cream to put on his damned thighs. "Ya bein' jealous now huh?"

He finished and finally looked Harry in the face and _God_ that was a pretty broken face. Harry walked closer in the light of the sun as Niall could vividly see the stains on his face now. He put on a painful smile.

"What's it with you two? Just an honest answer and I'm gone. For good if ya want me though."

Niall snorted loudly as he heard those words actually coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe Harry was being dead serious about this Lewis thing. _How much he drank last night?_ He wondered.

"Ya jokin' now eh? He's a friend of mine, Harry. Actually, a really good friend to be fair. Haven't ya ever had one? Besides the shitty ones ya always gather around yourself?"

Where was the lie? Harry always tends to surround himself with the worst people around. This was possibly one of the reasons they broke up. _Or went on a break?_ They didn't even know _what they were._

"I don't like this."

Harry said with a serious but broken voice as he looked Niall right into his eyes. He missed The way his eyes lit up in the sun. The way he could clearly see them pupils contract and dilate. He missed being this close to Niall. So intimate he couldn't believe he didn't have it anymore. The counter was still between their shaking bodies. One with anger and one with pain.

"Well dammit, 'arry! Not everythin' gonna be the way _ya_ _like!_ Why don't _YOU_ just go back to whomever ya fucked last night huh? As I can see she wore a _lovely_ red lipstick on. Ya like that shade, don't ya 'arry?"

He yelled as he shut the cupboards angrily. _Dammit where the fuck is that burn cream now that I need?_ He muttred to himslef. Harry was still staring at him. Eyes following his every movement like they were specialised to focus on Niall only. As he came closer again, there was a hesitation, an awkward silence there, in which none of them knew what else to say.

"Uh- Ya're actually right- uhm", he gulped. "I should just go back to that chick I fucked last night. Right. Shouldn't of come over here in the first place."

Harry swallowed his tears down and looked away. Niall followed his gaze and let out a loud sigh as he saw Harry just played along the scenario he made up.

He took Harry's hand in his and layed it on his chest. As his heart was pounding faster than ever. He put his other hand on Harry's heart and they felt their hearts beating on the same rhythm. Like the most beautiful song ever. A song that only belonged to them. Like that was promising enough for their relationship.

"Ya remember this heartbeat 'arry? It was always beating to yours. But ya know _I_ didn't cheat on that. Never cheated on us. And now- that we're nothin'- ya still make it hard for me. Let me go, will ya?"

He said as he caressed Harry's cheek smoothly and immediately pulled away. Like he touched a forbidden fruit.

"I don't even know what the fuck ya want now! One day ya barely even recongnize me and the next day ya're playin' the jealous boyfriend game. One day ya're openly cheatin' and the next day ya're beggin' me to stay. To be fair 'arry ya always embarrassed me with that attitude in front of others. For fuck's sake just remember the time ya were about to use some random guy in the pub as your punchin' bag just 'cause the poor guy said somethin' about my eyes!!"

" _You're eyes are heavenly, I could get lost in them for all eternity._ " Harry mimicked the sound of that guy and rolled his eyes.

Niall was not surprised. That was just Typical Harry who remembers the most random shit even after 5 years. He frowned at him and shoke his head with disappointment. He felt like he was arguing with an stubborn child.

"Are ya lookin' for somethin'?"

Harry asked curiously.

"Nothin' _you_ would know about in my own house."

Niall snapped and continued looking in the first aid kit.

"Just sayin', if ya haven't checked the cupboard beneath the oven- uh, guess I was right."

Harry said as he stepped in to search himself. He closed the cupboard smoothly as he held the cream in his hand like a little bastard he was.

"just tell me why the fuck would ya put the burn cream in the SPATULA SECTION HARRY!!"

Niall hit him in the arm and aimed to take the cream but Harry didn't gave in.

"Ya remember that mornin' last year, after we were fucking _all night_ -"

"Harreyyy!!"

Niall yelled at him as he was turning red. There was no need to bring up _that_ night in the middle of a serious conversation.

"I baked pancakes for ya -or tried to if you like- and I burnt my hand, here."

He showed him were he burnt his hand. It was healed mostly, just a light brown mark lasted to go in the history.

"Right, ya want me to thank ya now- perhaps for fucking me up that much that I couldn't even feel my body for the whole day.- yea thank ya sooo much for bakin' pancakes after that, it totally justified. now gimme that shit and go. B-bye."

"No need to thank me, never said _that_. Just let me do it for ya, eh? I promise I'll go then."

"Harold Styles, it's the last warning-"

Harry cut him off as he pulled him up to the counter and layed him on top of it.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Relax, I gotcha!"

They stared at each other for a hot moment before Niall remembered how to talk again:

"I missed ya, i know ya know that. Sadly I tend to always adore ya no matter how ever the fuck you treat me. Now do whatever ya want and go. Don't wanna see that face for a looong time. Get away from me or I'll call the cops on ya!"

"And what would ya tell em I did to ya?"

Harry was getting closer to his face when Niall pushed him away and laughed it off:

"Ya broke into my house ya bastard! The keys are the proof! A little burglar ya're! "

Niall giggled.

"Ya're mind amazes me sometimes, Niall. The way ya can sound _so_ stupid yet act _so_ logical."

"Shut up and do your thing Harold! I haven't got the whole day here, And this is gonna leave an scar for quite a while already. Technically, this is all your fault too. "

Harry laughed and opened the tube to get some ointment on his finger.

"Okayy, lay down now."

Harry pushed him down on the counter slightly as he grabbed him by his waist.

"Don't get too flirty now ya, ya're not gettin' anythin' else from me today."

Niall reassured him and layed on his back.

"Well too bad for me then- ugh ya actually burned your knee surgery scar, how unfortunate!"

"No shit Sherlock! Thanks for tellin' me!"

Niall rolled his eyes as Harry closed the tube and put it on the corner. He pressed his creamy fingers on the damaged skin lightly so it wouldn't cause any more pain. He remembered how sensitive Niall's skin was as he could see his fingertips leaving red marks on every inch of his legs. He would give everything to kiss the pain away but- not now. Not the right time, _yet._

"There ya go, don't put anythin' over it at least till tommorow. It shouldn't be rubbed much or it will get worse-"

"Okay Doc!? Thanks for the help now. anythin' else ya want?!"

Niall said as he sat straight again. His body was pinned between Harry's arms on the counter. they were eating each other with their gazes.

"Actually yeah-"

He grabbed Niall's face in his palms and gave him a long loving kiss on the lips. A kiss that he could feel through his whole body as soon as he locked their soft lips together. The hell he missed this. He wanted to taste him again. At least if it was gonna take a long time for them to meet again. Who knows what was gonna happen till then. _It's now or never, w_ as his thought.

And as he finally left the house, Niall wasn't sure if it was the effect of the remedy or Harry's soft lips, but he had never felt more soothed before.

\----------------------

  * "There are boys so enraptured by love that they can't get their hearts to slow down enough to get some rest, and other boys so damaged by love that they can't stop picking at their pain." - David Levithan, Two Boys Kissing




End file.
